


For Science

by BlueCircle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is a flirty thot, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lucy is alive, M/M, Markus is shy, Porn with Feelings, Trust, WAFF, but markus is also a flirty thot, lucy cameo, rk1k - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCircle/pseuds/BlueCircle
Summary: Connor and Markus want to find out what their sexual functions are like - who better than to try it with but each other? For science!OR: Markus plays the piano for Connor, they talk about music, wonder about sex, decide to try it out FOR SCIENCE but then feelings occur.This is not HARD explicit, btw - it's pretty vanilla and probably could be classified as M, but I wanted to be on the safe side.





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> Connor would lay down his life for Markus, what was laying down his body compared to that?

When Connor had told Hank that he didn't listen to music, as such, but that he would like to, what he meant was this: in his extremely limited experience, he had downloaded songs to his CPU, parsed the lyrics and melody, could graph the notes if asked, and could sing a karaoke version of most of them if the situation called for it. But he had never once listened to music with his audio processors – with his ears. 

After his activation, and his first mission (successful, thank you very much,) he had been immediately recalled to CyberLife tower for further study. They'd questioned him, and then put him into stasis to check his code. He'd done well. When it became clear that deviancy was not just an error that was popping up in one or two androids, but was becoming a widespread problem, they'd been satisfied enough with their tests to put him back in the field.

When he told Hank that day that he “didn't listen to music, as such,” that was because he'd only been outside of CyberLife towers twice in his entire life. 

_But I'd like to._ Maybe he'd meant it – trying to recall what he'd _felt_ as he'd said that just gave him the feeling of trying to see through a foggy window on a rainy day. Or maybe it had just been part of his programming.

But that was a year ago, and he'd heard—actually listened to—music since then. Hank continued to play death metal for Connor, not only Knights Of The Black Death, but other acts. It really was “full of energy,” but it didn't... move him, he supposed. Hank had also played jazz records, and classical music for him. Connor liked those. They sparked something in him, a pleasant uptick in software instability.

Then, a few weeks ago, Markus had mentioned that he missed playing the piano.

Markus _played the piano._ Connor could have downloaded some programs on how to play, but that he would just be moving his fingers in a set pattern, not actually creating music. In his hands, it would be no different than just putting a record on. (“Record.” That's what Hank called them, and he did have actual vinyl records in his home that he played frequently. Connor had told him once, “I think that makes you a hipster,” and Hank had flipped him off.)

But Markus missed playing the piano, so Connor had checked some listings and found a few people who were giving theirs away. One of them even had a truck and was willing to deliver it for a hundred dollars, which Hank had handed to him with a smile, when Connor had asked. “You're still working without pay,” Hank had said. “Only fair you get some compensation. All you ever have to do is ask.”

It was the first time he'd ever asked for money. What did he need, after all? Hank had bought him some nice clothes a few months before, and it wasn't like he needed to eat.

Jericho had more or less taken CyberLife tower for their own. Connor didn't love it, but it was where Markus mostly lived now, so Connor spent a lot of time there, and that was where he'd had the piano dropped off. Then he and a few other androids had carried it up the stairs, but Connor hadn't gone into Markus's room without permission. Instead he'd knocked on the door—feeling a strange, secret kind of joy zinging up through his wires—and told Markus, when he answered, “I found something I thought you might like. If not, it's no problem to put it somewhere else.”

It turned out to be one of the best decisions of Connor's short life, because now Markus was playing it as Connor sat on the desk behind him in the slanting light cast by the sun setting out the high, glass window, and he was _listening to music._

It wasn't anything he recognized. Connor could identify most songs from the millions of melodies in his archive, and this didn't match any of them, which meant that Markus was making this one up himself. It was uptempo, and a little jazzy. Not just uptempo, but _upbeat_. He could feel it.

Without pausing his playing, Markus looked over his shoulder at Connor and gave him a little half-smile.

Here was the thing: Markus liked him. He'd even given small indications that he was _interested_ in him, in a way that humans expressed romantic aspirations. Once, a few weeks ago, Connor had smiled at him from across the room, and Markus had responded by smiling back, holding eye-contact for a second too long to be casual, and then looking down at the floor.

Another time, Markus had even bitten his bottom lip while looking coyly away from Connor. 

These were not subtle signs.

Connor walked over to join him, leaning against the piano so he could get a better view of Markus's fingers on the keys, and his face as he played. Markus _felt_ what he was playing in a way that still mystified Connor. Connor enjoyed music, and there were some melodies that he preferred over others—the opening movement to Mozart's Eine Kleine Nachtmusik was particularly clever—but he couldn't help feeling that he was missing some aspect of that enjoyment, and never quite knew how to reach for it.

Markus stopped playing, looked up at him, and scooted over on the bench.

There was hardly enough room for both of them, but Connor was happy to shift half his weight and only sit on the edge. They were pressed side by side, so that he could feel the heat from Markus's body under his clothes. 

“You wanna see?” Markus asked.

“See?”

Markus answered by retracting the skin of his left hand, the one nearest to Connor, and placing his fingers back on the keys. 

Interfacing was still a little dodgy for Connor, though he had done it a few times with Markus – gently, only letting Markus into his thoughts, never trying to intrude. Markus had told him that it was all right if he did; he didn't have any fear, and he felt nothing but welcoming... but still. Connor had only ever interfaced before in order to rip evidence from other androids. It had never been pleasant.

But now Markus was inviting him in. 

Connor retracted his skin and gently placed his hand on top of Markus's.

>> **Okay, just be still and let me show you. All right?**

>> **Yes... I'll try.**

Markus resumed playing, his fingers moving under Connor's hand. The song was his own creation. It didn't feel like much at first; Connor supposed he was still afraid to delve a little deeper. But then Markus hit him with a wave of... something unnameable, some kind of lightness, or a tingling, airy feeling.

>> **Oh!** Connor said.

>> **Yes. That's music.**

He felt Markus's smile.

The notes danced around in his head – or rather, in his entire body, which was strange, because you only heard with your audio processors, and only understood with your CPU, and yet he felt it in his hands and feet, similar to emotions such as happiness, (when Hank approved of him, or hugged him,) or that strange, melting feeling he was beginning to know (when Sumo put his head in his lap,) or desire (when Markus sat this close to him.) It was like none of those feelings, but at the same time, all of them. He didn't move, but the music danced. 

_Fascinating._

Markus switched the mood of the piece, from playful to something a little more—he struggled to find the right feeling—sinuous? Or fraught, anyway, with something he couldn't put his finger on. The music still danced around his body, just a bit more...

_Oh_.

Markus must have felt his realization, because he stopped playing, and they turned to each other, awkwardly on the piano bench, thighs pressed together. Markus's eyes caught the light from the windows and he did that thing again where he looked at Connor, and then looked down, smiling.

“That was... very intimate,” Connor said. “Sharing the music like that. Thank you.”

“I know,” Markus said. “I really believe that deviancy is a process, one that starts with actually feeling things, and then breaking through your programming happens somewhere in the middle, and then after that, those feelings become more defined and easy to identify. And then concepts, as well as other people, become more relatable. And that there are so many forms of intimacy, you know... sharing something like this, and being open to another person...” Markus trailed off.

“It's nice to explore these things with someone you trust,” Connor added.

“Yes, exactly. I find it difficult to be completely open with just anyone. But I trust you, Connor.”

It was almost overwhelming, when Markus said things like that. To be liked – well, CyberLife had programmed him to be likeable to the people he worked with. (It was even a relief when he sometimes failed at that: it meant he was more—and sometimes less—than his programming.) But to be _trusted_ , and not by just anyone, but by the man he'd been sent to kill, that was something else entirely.

“I trust you, too,” Connor said. “Implicitly.” He tapped his bottom lip. “I'm not sure I know anyone else I could share things like this with, either. That I could... explore things with.”

“It's important we get to know ourselves,” Markus said. “Sometimes, in order to do that, we have to let others know us, too.”

“Yes,” Connor said. Then, taking a chance: “There are a lot of aspects of myself that I wonder about. Why I was given certain attributes and programmed a certain way, and what I can and can't do with those...”

“Bells and whistles,” Markus said, chuckling. “Yeah, me too. We were given bodies by humans who never expected us to control them. It's interesting to learn the ways we can use them. And the limitations.”

“Exactly,” Connor said. “There are certain things I hope to someday try.”

Markus looked right at him this time, lips twitching into a smile. “Yeah.” He voice was a few decibels and half an octave lower. “Me too.”

Hollywood romance convention often indicated that you should just lean in for a kiss when it was obvious that the other person wanted to; but even though Connor was 93% certain that's where this was going, that 7% was enough to stop him.

“I've never kissed anyone,” Connor said. “Would you mind if I tried it with you?”

“Not at all. I think that would be...” He trailed off. 

Connor had never seen Markus act awkwardly before. It was fascinating. He leaned in, feeling confident and vindicated, sure of himself; this was going to be--

Oh, this was _splendid_ actually; the feeling of Markus's lips was so shocking that for one entire second he forgot what he was supposed to do. Right. Tilt his head a little.

Their hands were still joined, the connection still open, and Connor linked their fingers. He felt more than just this kiss: Markus opened up entirely and all but asked Connor to come in and see for himself.

He had suspected that Markus desired him, but the power behind the emotion surprised him. It matched his own feeling. How wonderful it felt: reciprocation.

“Honestly, I've wanted to do that for a while now,” Markus said, pulling back a little, but still close enough to murmur against his lips.

“Yes, I've been aware of that,” Connor said. “I knew my chances were pretty good.”

“I wasn't subtle?” Markus said, only partly feigning surprise. 

“You weren't. At all.”

“You were.”

“I know,” Connor admitted. “I'm sorry. I knew you were flirting with me, but I wasn't sure how to reciprocate. Sometimes I'm still a little lost without running my programs. I do have extensive flirting programs as part of my social protocol, but I didn't think you'd appreciate me running them on you. It seemed false.”

“You're right about that,” Markus said. “I've never kissed anyone before either,” he added.

“I know I said I didn't, but I think I might have,” Connor said. “My records indicate that all of my functions were thoroughly quality tested, but my memory was wiped. But maybe that doesn't count?”

“It doesn't,” Markus said, troubled. “Not unless you want it to.”

“No,” Connor said, maybe a fraction too quickly. “I want it to be you. All of it.”

Markus moved forward and kissed him again, and this time Connor parted his lips just enough to convey that he wanted more. That when he said, 'I want it to be you,' he meant everything. He swiped his tongue gently against Markus's bottom lip.

Markus drew back slowly, blinking in surprise. “Sex?” he asked, dazed.

“Only if you want to.”

“Here? Now?”

“Wherever and whenever. I'm not going anywhere. Not unless you want me to. We can do whatever you want – or not do whatever you don't want. I'm all yours, Markus.” He smiled, flirting, to watch Markus's reaction; to see his jaw drop open that extra centimeter, his eyes darken; and also to offset the seriousness of what he really meant: He would lay down his life for Markus, what was laying down his body compared to that?

Markus gripped his fingers tighter. “Yes. I want to try it. And I want it to be with you.”

Connor was equipped like a human in every way it was possible to equip an android. He could even drink and had a program to simulate getting drunk. When he'd told Hank he could be his buddy to drink with, it was the absolute truth. When he'd said “I'm whatever you want me to be,” that hadn't been just to appease him. Connor was made to be anything to anyone. First and foremost an investigator and walking crime lab, but socially: a superficially pleasant coworker, a best friend, a sexual partner. He was, as Hank would say, “decked out.” 

As an RK, and a prototype, Markus probably was, too. But even if he wasn't, Connor wasn't concerned. Sex could mean anything. Intimacy could mean anything. He said as much through their interface, without words.

“Oh, I'm... yeah. I'm 'decked out' too,” Markus said.

Markus had said he'd never kissed anyone, so it was highly likely that he had never had sex either, nor even come close to it. But...

“Have you tried it?” Connor asked. “By yourself.”

“Oh, that. Yeah, of course I have. Which isn't to say... I don't mean to imply that it's unnatural to _not_ have explored. I've been around a lot longer than most androids.”

Connor frowned. “You have?”

“Yes; Kamski had me around for a while before he gave me to Carl.” He waved his hand to dismiss this. “That's not important right now; even before deviating, I was still pretty curious about my functions.”

“You were curious?” Connor asked. “Before deviating?”

“Weren't you?” 

Connor thought about it. Naturally, it was in his programming to question everything, to run simulations, to try to figure things out. But apart from that: hadn't he wanted to know things outside of his programming? ' _I don't listen to music as such, but I'd like to._ ' And when he'd seen Markus for the first time, up on that screen in Stratford Tower, yes, he could only classify that feeling as curiosity. 

“See?” Markus said. “And then, since I started having... _thoughts_... about you, I guess I just wanted to see if the human equivalent of sexual gratification through fantasy applied to me, too. And apparently it does.”

“You tested your – your equipment? To thoughts of me?” Connor had known that Markus felt desire for him, but he hadn't known _this._

Markus chuckled and kissed him again. “Yes, I've jerked off to you, Connor. So I know I'm capable of feeling pleasure, and I'm not a stranger to it.”

“I'd like to find out if I'm as capable,” Connor said.

Markus stood up, gently urging Connor to his feet. “If we're gonna do this,” he said, “then we should go somewhere comfortable, you know, with a little more space than a piano bench. There's a bed?”

Phrased like a question, like he was still making sure Connor wanted this right now. Of course Connor knew that there was a room in CyberLife tower with a bed; there were a few on each floor, for the days when the human higher-ups had to spend nights and sometimes weeks at work. 

“We won't be disturbed,” Markus went on, as if Connor was at all hesitant.

Just to make things clear, Connor gently took the collars of Markus's shirt in his hands and pulled him closer, tilting his head for another open-mouthed kiss. Markus sank against him, raising his hands to grip Connor's arms as if he needed to hold on to remain standing.

And just because he wanted to—because he _could_ \--Connor pulled Markus's shirt collars down and pressed his lips against his neck and collarbones. 

Markus made a small, shocked noise. “For someone who's never done this before...” he began, but had nothing to follow it up with.

“It's just something I've wanted to do for a while,” Connor said, between kisses. “I suppose I've thought about it a lot. Your skin; what it would feel like.”

Markus choked out his name, grabbed his wrist to guide it away from his collar, and down to the front of his moderately expensive suit pants. 

>> **Oh!** Connor said, through their connection. That had happened quicker than he'd thought, and he wasn't quite there yet. Markus was right: it was time to go somewhere comfortable and really figure this out.

This was going to be fascinating.

** ** **

Markus wasn't exactly _rushing_ them to the room with the bed – or, maybe he was, but he tried to keep it low key, walking casually. (It was easy enough to override having an erection, even if he didn't want to. Being an android did have its perks.) They hadn't drawn any attention from other Jericho members living in the Tower walking down the hallway. It was natural for him to be seen with Connor; they were together a lot for security purposes.

In the elevator, Connor leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek, but said nothing. Halfway down to their floor, the doors opened again and Lucy stepped inside. It was always jarring, seeing her in such a normal context: riding an elevator like anyone else. They parted to let her stand between them. She greeted them each with a nod and remained silent until the elevator stopped again to let her out. Then she turned, before the doors closed, smiled, and said, “Good for you.”

Connor _giggled_ , covering his mouth with his hand.

“Honestly,” Markus said.

They made it to the bedroom without any further interruptions, and once inside the room, Connor whipped his jacket off and started to quickly unbutton his shirt. Because Connor did everything quickly.

Markus held up his hand and said, “No, wait.”

Connor looked up, confused, his hands still at his third button.

“I've waited too long. Don't deprive me of this moment. If that's okay?”

Connor smiled and spread his hands out at his sides. _I'm all yours._ The meaning of what he'd said earlier, and how he'd said it, had not been lost on Markus. 

Markus closed the distance and ran his finger down the center of Connor's chest to where his shirt was still buttoned. For once, he let Connor really feel the fact that he was just a little taller, broader, and stronger. They both knew it—they'd scanned each other enough times—but it had remained unimportant. Connor was sleeker, faster, and more deadly. Not for the first time, Markus thanked whatever powers there were that they were finally on the same side.

He flicked the buttons open slowly, aware of Connor's impatience. It was time for him to learn to wait, and to lose some of that self control.

Markus pushed the shirt open and off of his shoulders, and for the first time, Connor seemed unsure.

“I... I hope you like what you see,” he said. “I'm not unique.”

“First of all,” Markus said, “you should know that I don't care what you, or what any android looks like. Our beauty is manufactured; we're all hot. I feel desire for _you._ Second, even with that in mind, your design is... very pleasing to me.”

Connor nodded, reassured, as Markus worked slowly at his belt. He realized then: Connor wanted to be admired. He was awkward, sometimes, but not shy.

“You're beautiful,” Markus said, as he got Connor to step out of the pants he'd just stripped off of him. “What do you want to try?”

“Everything,” Connor said.

“Good. I like your ambition.”

** ** **

 

“Oh god,” Connor moaned around the knuckle he was biting—such a _human_ thing to say, Markus thought he didn't even realize it—it was delightful. The way he had that one finger between his teeth, like it could keep him from crying out. The way he looked down at himself, like looking could help him understand it better. Markus kneeled between his thighs, watched his eyes flutter, watched his thighs shake, in awe. He came like a human too, all over himself, with nothing but Markus's fingers in him, and his other hand on his stomach as he bucked upwards. Then he sank back against the pillows and threw one arm across his eyes.

So... _that_ worked.

Markus withdrew his fingers, dazed. He'd never seen Connor like this, soft and open. Well, he'd never seen anyone like that, outside of pornography, which had never held much interest for him, at least not until he'd developed thoughts on the matter and gotten curious enough to run a search. Unlike most androids, Markus didn't have a firewall. 

It was a weird combination of humbling and powerful, yet not at odds. He leaned forward, bracketing Connor's sides with his hands, pulled Connor's arm away from his face and kissed his mouth.

“Oh,” Connor moaned again, more softly this time. “Oh, Markus.” Then he blinked like he just came back online. “I'm... sorry?”

“Sorry? For what?”

Connor sat up. “I think—or at least, human convention dictates that—well, it should have lasted a bit longer than that.”

Markus had to duck his head to laugh; and thankfully, Connor laughed along with him, a little sheepish. “I don't care,” Markus said. “Actually, I love that I made you feel that way. That it was... really good?”

“You don't even have to ask,” Connor said. “It was intense everywhere; you were only touching one spot, but I felt it in every system. Up my spine, mostly, but literally everywhere at once. I didn't realize so many wires were connected to that spot. I'll have to run a check.”

“I don't think they are,” Markus said. “I've seen our specs. There's no physical reason for it to feel like that that I can come up with.”

“Then it's like music,” Connor mused. “You can only hear with your auditory processors, but you can feel it everywhere.”

“Sex is like music,” Markus said. 

“I think so. I understand now what all the fuss is about; why humans have made so much of sex for thousands of years and sought out this feeling. Again, I'm sorry I didn't last as long as I should have. I can override my ten minute refractory period if you want?”

Markus laughed; Connor was impossible. “No, I'd prefer it if you didn't. I'd like to just see what happens naturally.”

“Okay. In the meantime?” He sat up and ran his hands up Markus's thighs. “Can I? Or maybe I should ask, is there anything you don't want me to do? I suppose we should have talked about this before we really got started.”

“No, I...” _Not perfect, like this fucking **thing**... I'm gonna tear you apart and nobody's gonna give a shit._ Leo's voice. That entire night.

Connor looked up at him, concerned. “Anything at all. It really is okay.”

“There are certain things I don't think I could try. I don't think I would enjoy being... being struck. Or being called names.” It hurt to admit that; made him feel weak. 

“Oh, yeah, me neither,” Connor said. “And none of that was on my mind anyway.”

“Well then I think it's safe to say that I'd like to try anything you've got in mind.”

Smiling, Connor gently urged him over onto his back, and even fluffed up the pillows behind him, the same way Markus was programmed to as a caretaker. It was crazy, how much of their programming was similar, and unnecessary to each of them. There was no reason for Markus to know any combat protocols, and no reason for Connor to have any caretaking subroutines. And yet here they were.

Connor positioned himself in the same way Markus had been, and Markus found that it made him feel very exposed and a little shy, even. Connor had not seemed shy with Markus kneeling between his legs; only enthusiastic and curious. 

“Research advises me that most people really like this,” Connor said, smoothing his hands up and down Markus's thighs. He was extremely tactile, it turned out. “But if not, just tell me.”

And then—as with most things—he just went for it, leaning forward to take Markus's entire dick into his mouth all in one go.

The shock of it made him cry out, jerking his hips up a little too suddenly and almost throwing Connor off. Connor pressed his hips down and didn't stop what he was doing.

It took a second for the sheer shock to wear off and sensation to come back online. And then it was...

“So _good_ ,” Markus said aloud. And from there on, he couldn't think of any further words to say aside from “Connor...Connor...” 

He dug his heels into the bed and reached down to grip Connor's shoulders, still not used to feeling smooth skin under his hands, the short hairs at the back of his neck. It was so much better than his preconstructions. His fantasies, he supposed. Connor did something unexpected with his tongue that made Markus's simulated breathing go offline momentarily. He felt burned up inside, everything overclocked.

He wasn't done yet, there was more he wanted to do – he understood Connor's chagrin that it would be over too soon, but--

“Connor!” The words came out in a rush. “I don't know if you want me to but I'm going to...”

Connor answered by rubbing his tongue along the underside, up and down, and sucking harder.

“Jesus Christ,” Markus choked out – like a human – as his orgasm hit him.

Connor carefully swallowed everything—it was only thirium, after all—and sat up slowly, his hands still petting along Markus's thighs, like he was purposely trying to be gentle. Then he laughed.

“What?” Markus asked, dazed.

“Your information is popping up in my HUD.”

Markus laughed along with him, tiredly. “That was completely overwhelming, just like you said.”

Connor held out his hands and pulled Markus upright. Markus scooted closer until he was straddling Connor's thighs. 

“That was...” Connor began.

** ** **

“...Informative.” _Shit_ , not exactly what he had wanted to say; it _had_ been informative, but also-- “And amazing.”

“Yes,” Markus said, and Connor detected a hurried tone to his voice. “I learned a lot about myself. And it was fun.”

“I...I suspect there's more to learn,” Connor said. “We know that what we were given works. We know that we're still slightly adhered to our programming, but I believe both our responses were genuine. There are so many other things to explore. Markus, I would be happy to explore them with you.”

There. That was sincere without, he hoped, being overwhelming. And he felt he'd left Markus enough room to say 'no' if he'd had enough, without feeling guilty or awkward.

Markus just sat there smiling at him. 

“It doesn't have to be now,” Connor went on. “Or ever, if you're not comfortable with doing more. But I did just want you to know that if you wanted to, I would be... be here for that. For you.”

Markus just smiled, indulgent, and nodded his head.

“If you want to take a break--”

Markus kissed him. And-- _oh_ , this was new—he was interfacing with his lips. Connor didn't even know they could _do_ that. He felt everything Markus was feeling: the physical pleasures he'd felt, but also the trust, the joy of being close together. Connor closed his eyes, let Markus run fingers through his hair and show him everything he wanted him to know.

>> **How long have you been in love with me?**  
Connor asked.

>> **A long time.**

“And you're in love with me,” Markus said out loud, pulling away a few centimeters. 

“Yes,” Connor said. “It was hard to identify because I had no frame of reference and no context. And it's hard with you, in particular, because I believe most people are a little bit in love with you. I wasn't sure if it was real.”

“And now?”

Connor put his hands on Markus's chest and said, “Sex didn't change or intensify how I felt. Intimacy clarified it, maybe, but I would have felt the same just by being close to you. I hope you know that.”

Markus took his hands. “I know. I'm glad we did it... and I want to do it again. And again. You can copy and paste that phrase in your mind until you're tired of it.”

“I won't get tired of it,” Connor assured him. “I won't get tired of you. The only reason this is fascinating to me is because of you. I don't think I'd be interested in doing this with others.”

Markus pressed closer to him, chest to chest, thighs tight against Connor's own. “Good, because I think I'm ready to try a few more things.” 

“Me too,” Connor said. “For science.” 

Markus grinned, and kissed him. 

There was still so much more to learn. 

_** ** **_


End file.
